Vengeance
by coco6-3-9-1
Summary: un tueur que Gibbs a arrêté il y a dix ans veut se venger sur sa famille. L'équipe et Gibbs doivent les protéger mais une chose va tout faire basculer dans cette grande famille.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous, voici une nouvelle petite fic ; j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Dans cette histoire, Shannon et Kelly sont vivantes. Gibbs est marié avec Shannon, ont une fille de 25 ans et un garçon de 19 ans, Jérémy. Kate est vivante, Abby est marié avec McGee, Ziva et Tony sont de la partie et notre directeur est Vance.

Résumé : un tueur que Gibbs a arrêté il y a dix ans veut se venger sur sa famille. L'équipe et Gibbs doivent les protéger mais une chose va tout faire basculer dans cette grande famille.

A vous de lire.

…...

Il était neuf heure et tout le monde était au travail. Kate, Ziva et McGee travaillaient sur de vieilles affaires et Tony sur des papiers pour Gibbs.

**-Courrier**, _cria le facteur._

Ce dernier alla vers le bureau de Gibbs et lui déposa une lettre.

**-Merci. Cela a été vérifié au scanner ? **_Demanda t-il_.

**-Oui, pas de danger.**

En effet, depuis l'accident avec L'hypestis, tout le courrier était vérifié. Gibbs ouvrit donc la lettre et quand il la fini, il devint un peu pâle mais surtout on pouvait voir de la peur dans ses yeux.

**-Un problème boss ?** _Demanda Tony _

**-Hein ? **

**-Tu as reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ?** _Demanda Kate à son tour. _

**-Euh oui. **

Kate, Tony, Ziva et Tim se rapprochèrent alors de Gibbs qui leur tendit la lettre.

« Bonjour Jethro. Je suis enfin sorti de prison. Je suis sûr que tu vas te souvenir de moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer ou ton équipe, je préfère ta femme, ta fille et ton fils. On se reverra. Bye »

**-Boss, tu sais qui c'est ?**_ Demanda Ziva._

**-Non pas encore. Mais une chose est sûre, je dois prévenir Shannon, Kelly et Jérémy. Mais d'abord je vais voir le directeur. **

**-Oui Gibbs, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **_Demanda alors Vance qui était derrière eux._

**-Je viens de recevoir une lettre de menace pour ma famille. **

**-Ah, ok. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et expliquer tout ça à ta famille. Ton équipe va assurer leur protection. **

**-Ok, merci directeur. Kate, McGee vous venez avec moi, on va aller voir Shannon. Ziva tu vas aller voir Kelly à l'hôpital et toi Tony tu t'occupes de Jérémy. **

**-Ok boss. **

Tout le monde se mit au travail. Pendant le trajet, Gibbs appela Ducky, Palmer et Abby comme il était inquiet aussi pour son équipe.

Maison de Gibbs

Shannon était tranquillement dans la cuisine en train de préparer le déjeuner quand elle remarqua que Jethro était là avec Kate et Tim.

**-Shannon !** _Hurla Gibbs._

**-Je suis dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, il y a un problème ? **

**-Oui, un gros problème. **

**-Tu me fais peur Jethro. **

**-Je vais t'expliquer. Quelqu'un m'a envoyé une lettre de menace disant vouloir te tuer, ainsi que Kelly et Jérémy, donc jusqu'à nouvel ordre vous être sous protection. **

**-Oh, et où sont mes bébés ? **

**-Tony est parti chercher Jérémy et Ziva s'occupe de Kelly. **

**-Ok. **

**-Abby, Ducky et Palmer vont venir nous aider aussi. Et j'ai passé un appel à Fornell. **

**-Tu sais qui est cette personne qui veut se venger de toi ? **

**-Non pas encore, mais je vais le savoir bientôt. **

Hôpital

**-Bonjour madame, je peux vous renseigner ? **

**- Bonjour. Oui, je cherche l'infirmière Kelly Gibbs, j'ai besoin de la voir de toute urgence. **

**-Ok, je vais la biper. **

Deux minutes plus tard, Kelly arriva en courant.

**-Ziva, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qui est blessé ? **

**- Calme-toi Kelly, personne n'est blessé. Je dois te ramener chez toi. **

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Ton père te le dira là-bas. **

**-Ok je préviens mes collègues et j'arrive. **

**-Je te suis**.

Collège

**-Bonjour Monsieur, je peux vous aider ? **

**-J'aimerais voir votre directrice s'il vous plait. **

**-Vous avez un rendez-vous ? **

**-Non, mais c'est une urgence. **

**-Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller sans avoir de rendez-vous. **

**-Écoutez, je suis l'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo du NCIS et je dois voir la directrice. **

**-Euh, ok. **

La secrétaire passa un coup de fil.

**-Monsieur Dinozzo, vous vouliez me voir ? **

**-Oui. J'aimerais que vous fassiez un appel pour Jérémy Gibbs. **

**-Il a des problèmes ? **

**-Non. Il va être mis sous protection avec toute sa famille. **

**-Oh, d'accord. **

La directrice demanda alors à la secrétaire d'aller chercher Jérémy.

**-Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Mon père va bien ? **

**-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois te ramener chez toi Gibbs t'expliquera là-bas. **

**-Ok. **

Maison de Gibbs

**-Jethro, ils en mettent du temps. **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas tarder. **

Gibbs avait à peine fini sa phrase que Ziva et Tony arrivèrent en même temps.

**-Papa, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?**___Demanda Kelly._

**-Oui ma chérie, venez là les enfants. Ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre d'une personne voulant se venger de moi et pour cela, il a dit qu'il allait s'en prendre à vous, toi, Jérémy et maman. C'est pour ça que toute mon équipe est là. Vous êtes tous les trois sous protection. **

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**-Salut Fornell. **

**-Gibbs. **

**-Alors ? **

**-Il y a deux équipes dehors, plus ton équipe avec vous. On a aussi ramené des ordinateurs pour établir une connexion avec le NCIS afin que tout le monde travail. **

**-Ok, merci. **

Le téléphone de la maison sonna.

**-Gibbs. **

**-Bonjour Agent Gibbs, vous allez bien ? **

**-Qui êtes-vous ? **

**-Ton pire cauchemar. Ma lettre t'a plu ? **

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Tu m'as mis en prison pour les dix dernières années et maintenant j'ai tout perdu. Alors à présent c'est à ton tour de souffrir. **

**-Mais ma famille n'a rien à voir avec ça. **

**-Bien sûr que si. Comment crois-tu que je vais te faire souffrir sinon ? Je vais les tuer, petit à petit, et ainsi je verrai ta douleur. **

**-Vous êtes fou. **

**-Oui, et je tiens à te prévenir que même ton équipe ne pourra rien faire contre moi. Au revoir tout le monde et bonne chasse. **

**-Papa ? **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Jérémy, tout va bien. **

**-Tu l'as reconnu Gibbs ?** _Demanda Tony._

**-Oui, c'est Matt Hoconor. Je l'avais arrêté juste avant ton arrivé dans l'équipe. Il avait torturé et tuer trois personnes alors maintenant tout le monde reste prudent. De plus, il sait que vous êtes là pour protéger ma famille donc vous faites attention. **

**-Oui boss. **

La journée passa doucement mais tout le monde était sous pression. Kate et Ziva discutaient avec Shannon, Kelly avec Abby, Gibbs et Ducky parlaient ensemble tandis que McGee et Palmer bossaient sur les ordinateurs et que Tony était avec Jérémy. Pour eux, Tony était un peu leur grand-frère. En effet, il allait beaucoup au cinéma avec Kelly, aidait Shannon et c'était lui qui entraînait Jérémy pour le basket. Puis tout d'un coup, la lumière s'éteignit.

**-Merde. Shannon, tu restes avec moi. Ziva et Kate avec Kelly, McGee tu vas avec le FBI et Tony tu t'occupes de Jérémy. **

Tout le monde se mit à sa tâche.

**-Tony ?** _Chuchota Jérémy._

**-Quoi ? **

**-J'ai vu une silhouette dehors, vient on y va. **

**-Non, tu restes avec moi. **

**-Non, j'y vais. Je ne vais pas rester là à ne rien faire. **

**-Si. Jérémy revient ici. Merde.**

Tony le suivi alors quand soudain il y a eu un coup de feu.

**-Jérémy ?**_ Cria Tony. _

**-Je suis là. **

**-Bonjour Agent Dinozzo. **

**-Lâche-le. **

**-Non, il sera ma prochaine victime. **

Tony se jeta sur Matt et essaya de le désarmer. Jérémy était terrifié, il avait peur pour Tony.

**-Papa. **

**-Jérémy, où vous êtes ? **

**-On est dehors, Matt est là. Il se bat avec Tony. Viens vite. **

**-On arrive, met-toi à l'abri. **

Matt avait assommé Tony qui, à présent, était à terre et inconscient. Il reprit donc son arme et la braqua sur Jérémy quand trois coups de feu furent tirés.

**-Noooooooooooon**, c_ria Gibbs. _

…_..._

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus.

A très vite pour la suite.

A vos commentaires, merci

Bonne journée


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus court que le premier.

Bonne lecture

…...

Jérémy s'écroula à terre. Gibbs tira sur Matt dans la jambe et Ziva alla lui mettre les menottes. Shannon, quant à elle, prit son fils dans ses bras.

**-On a appelé une ambulance, elle arrive. **

**-Jérémy ? **

**-Oui papa. **

**-Tiens le coup, ne meurs pas. Tu n'en as pas la permission. **

**-Ok, je...je suis désolé. Co...ment va Tony ? **

**-Je ne sais pas chéri. **

Dix minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arriva. Jérémy était conscient et Tony n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance.

Hôpital

Tout le monde attendait des nouvelles de Jérémy et Tony.

**-Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Tony est parti dans le jardin tout seul ? Ce n'est pas un bleu pourtant. **

**- Calme-toi Jethro, tu es à l'hôpital. **

**-Comment tu veux que je me calme alors que mon fils se bat pour sa vie. **

**-Vous êtes la famille d'Anthony Dinozzo ? **

**-Oui**, _répondit Ducky._

**-Il s'est réveillé mais on va le garder pendant 48 heures. Il a prit un sacré coup sur la tête. **

**-Ok, merci docteur. **

**-Chambre 401. **

**-Je vais aller le voir pour avoir des informations et lui demander pourquoi mon fils est dans un lit d'hôpital. **

**-Non Jethro, tu restes là**, _lui_ _dit Ducky _

**-Famille Gibbs ? **

**-Oui. Je suis sa mère et voici son père. **

**-Votre fils a reçu une balle dans la jambe, mais elle n'a pas fait de dégâts. Les deux autres balles se sont logés dans un poumon et très proche du cœur. **

**-Il ira bien ? **_Demanda Shannon _

**-Je suis désolé mais votre fils est dans le coma. On ne sait pas quand il va se réveiller, mais surtout, on ne sait pas s'il va se réveiller je suis désolé. Il est dans la chambre 205. **

**-Merci docteur. **

Chambre de Tony

**-Bonjour Anthony.**

**-Salut Ducky.**

**-Tu sais ce que tu as ?**

**-Oui, le médecin me l'a dit.**

**-Tony, il faut que tu saches…**

**-Je sais pour Jérémy, Ducky.**

**-Ah, ok. **

Chambre de Jérémy

**-Oh mon dieu Jethro.**

**-Chut, calme-toi chérie.**

Tout le monde était autour du lit de Jérémy.

**-Je vais le tuer, **_dit alors Jethro en sortant de la chambre._

Bien sûr tout le monde le suivi car chacun savait où il allait.

Chambre de Tony

**-Je vais te laisser te reposer Anthony.**

Mais d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit.

**-Dinozzo, je peux savoir pourquoi, toi, tu vas bien alors que mon fils est dans le coma ?**

**-Gibbs… **_essaya Tony._

**-Non. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas te tuer. Je vais demander à Vance de te changer d'équipe et tu ne t'approches plus jamais de ma famille.**

**-Tu as tué mon frère Tony, jamais je te pardonnerai.**

Tony voyait bien aussi que l'équipe lui en voulait. Il ferma les yeux desquels une seule larme coula après le départ de ses amis.

Le lendemain matin

**-Bonjour, je viens voir Anthony**,annonça_ Ducky._

**-Je suis désolé mais Anthony Dinozzo est parti ce matin. **

**-Oh, je vous remercie.**

NCIS

**-Bonjour Cynthia, je peux voir Vance. **

**-Oui bien sûr. **

**-Dinozzo. **

**-Directeur Vance. **

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **

**-Je viens vous déposer ma lettre de démission avec effet immédiat. **

**-Euh, vous êtes sûr ? **

**-Oui. **

**-D'accord, alors vous pouvez me donner votre arme et votre badge. **

**-Voilà. Au revoir Léon. **

**-Au revoir Tony. **

Tony porta son carton, les autres agents se demandaient bien pourquoi il partait. Il rentra alors à son appartement pour finir de tout ranger.

Chambre de Jérémy

**-Tu vas bien Shannon ?**

**-Oh oui, et toi Ducky ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Bonjour Ducky. **

**-Salut Jethro.**

**-Tu vas bien Ducky ?** _Demanda Kelly._

**-Bien sûr. **

Ziva, Kate, Abby et McGee arrivèrent à leur tour.

**-Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je peux vous le dire.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ducky, c'est grave ?**

**-Non Kelly. Je pense même que pour vous, ce sera une bonne nouvelle. Je vais faire vite même si je sais que ça vous fera plaisir.**

**-Ducky, c'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle ? **_Dit Abby_

**-Tony a quitté l'hôpital ce matin. Il est allé directement voir Vance et lui a remit sa démission. Il a aussi déménagé. Voilà, maintenant que je vous ai donné cette bonne nouvelle, je vais vous laisser.**

**-Ducky ! **_Appela Shannon._

Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà parti.

…...

A la prochaine pour la suite.

Comme toujours, à vos commentaires.

Bonne journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme promis la suite.

Bonne lecture.

…...

Deux ans plus tard

Jérémy était toujours dans le coma et Kelly travaillait encore à l'hôpital. Shannon passait ses journées auprès de son fils. Gibbs, Kate, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Palmer et Ducky étaient toujours au NCIS. Tout le monde voyait bien que ce n'était plus la même équipe qu'avant. Mais celui qui avait le plus changé était Ducky. En effet, il en voulait à ses amis pour le comportement qu'ils avaient eu envers Tony. Quant à ce dernier, il était revenu dans son pays natal l'Italie. Il est toujours flic et avait renoué des liens avec sa famille.

Chambre de Jérémy

C'était la fin de la journée. Tout le monde était dans la chambre de Jérémy. Même Ducky était avec eux mais dans un coin, seul.

**-Jethro, appelle le médecin. Jérémy vient de bouger sa main. **

**-Tu es sûr ? **

**-Oui. Allez chéri, ouvre tes yeux. **

Jérémy se réveilla petit à petit. Quand d'un coup ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

**-Maman, papa ? **

**-Oui Jérémy. **

**-Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ? **

**-Tu te souviens de Matt ? **

**-Oui. J'étais avec Tony quand d'un coup je l'ai vu perdre connaissance et après tu étais là. Matt m'avait tiré dessus. **

**-Oui, c'est ça. Mais ça va faire deux ans que tu es dans le coma. **

**-A bon ! Oh, bonjour tout le monde. **

**-Salut Jérémy. **

**-Ducky, tu vas bien ? **

**-Oui Jérémy. **

**-Euh, une question idiote mais… où est Tony ? **

Tout le monde se regarda dans les yeux, mais personne ne répondit.

**-Attend, il était blessé ? Il est mort ? **

**-Non Jérémy. Le lendemain de ton accident, Tony est parti. **

**-Parti où Ducky ? **

**-Il a démissionné et il est parti de Washington. **

**-Oh, il a eu une promotion ? **

**-Non. **

Ducky avait les larmes aux yeux.

**-Je sais que vous ne me dites pas tout. Papa ? **

Mais Gibbs ne voulait pas en parler.

**-Après ton accident, toute l'équipe ainsi que ta famille en voulait à Tony. Ton père lui avait interdit de venir te voir et dès lundi, il voulait qu'il aille dans une autre équipe**, _l'inform__a Ducky _

**-Mais… mais pourquoi ?**

**-Il devait te protéger. Mais non, il a voulu jouer au héros, comme d'habitude. Alors maintenant, on arrête de parler de lui. Je ne veux plus entendre son nom. **

**-Arrête papa, il n'a pas voulu jouer au héros comme tu dis. C'était de ma faute, **_cria Jérémy. _

**-Comment ça ? **_Demanda Shannon. _

**-C'est moi qui suis allé dans le jardin. J'avais dit à Tony que j'avais vu une silhouette dehors mais il m'a dit qu'on devait vous attendre. Moi je ne voulais pas, alors je suis sorti. Bien sûr, Tony m'a suivi car il devait me protégé comme tu lui l'avais dit. C'est là que Matt nous a surpris, il nous attendait. Il avait braqué l'arme sur moi alors Tony lui a sauté sur lui. Ils se sont battus et je t'avais appelé pour te dire où on était. **

Dans la chambre, tout le monde était sans voix.

**-Je suis désolé papa. **

Ducky se leva puis sorti de la chambre.

NCIS

Trois jours plus tard, Jérémy était sorti de l'hôpital. L'équipe était sur une enquête depuis deux jours. Ziva et Kate venaient de ramener un suspect.

**-Salle d'interrogation numéro deux, **_dit Gibbs. _

**-Coucou papa. **

**-Salut Jérémy. Tu vas bien ? **

**-Oui et toi ? **

**-Bien. Où est ta mère ? **

**-Elle arrive avec Kelly, elles sont passées voir Abby.**

**-Ok. **

Ducky, Abby, Palmer, Kelly, Vance et Shannon venaient d'arrivés.

**-Euh boss, on a un problème. **

**-Quel genre de problème McGee ? **

**-L'homme que nous avons arrêté, il est déjà recherché. **

**-Par qui ? **

**-La police d'Italie. **

**-Et qui s'occupe de cette enquête ? Qu'on l'appelle !**

**-Il s'agit du détective Anthony Dinozzo. **

…**...**

Je vous dis à très vite, pour la suite et la fin de cette fic.

Laissez vous commentaires, s'il vous plait.

Bonne journée.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la fin de ma fic.

A vous de lire.

…...

Tout le monde se regarda, surprit. A par Ducky bien sûr.

**-Comme je vois votre surprise, veux-tu que je l'appelle Jethro ? **_lui __demanda Ducky._

**-Oui je veux bien. Tu peux mettre le haut parleur ? **

**-Bien sûr. **

Ducky sorti son téléphone et donna le numéro de Tony à McGee.

-**Dinozzo. **

**-Anthony, c'est Ducky. **

**-Oh salut Ducky, tu vas bien ? **

**-Oui et toi ? **

**-Ça peut aller, je suis sur une salle affaire. **

**-Justement, je t'appelle pour ça. Avec l'équipe on est sûr une enquête et Gibbs vient d'arrêter un homme. McGee vient de voir que vous le recherchiez. **

**-Tu veux dire que John Maeur est chez vous, dans une de vos salle d'interrogatoire? **

**-Oui. **

**-Ok. Je présume que je dois les appeler ? **

**-Pas la peine, ils sont tous avec moi. Je suis sur haut parleur et Vance est avec nous aussi. **

**-Ok, alors bonjour à tous. Bon, je vais faire mes valises et venir au NCIS si ça ne dérange pas. **

**-Non agent Dinozzo, on vous attend**, d_it Vance._

**-Merci directeur, même si je ne suis pas trop le bienvenu pour tous. Enfin bref… Euh Ducky, tu peux m'héberger ? **

**-Bien sûr. Tu viens avec MJ ? **

**-Oui, il n'est pas trop bien en ce moment et comme ça mes parents pourront prendre un peu de repos. **

**-Ok, pas de souci. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher à l'aéroport ? **

**-Non merci, je vais prendre notre jet. **

**-Alors à demain au bureau. **

**-Ok. Au revoir Ducky, tout le monde. **

Ducky raccrocha avec un grand sourire.

**-Ducky, qui est MJ ? **_Demanda Jérémy._

**-Son fils. Bonne soirée.**

Encore une fois, l'équipe fut surprise.

**-Bon, nous allons avoir une grande journée demain alors tout le monde chez soi. A demain.**

**-A demain boss.**

Maison de Gibbs

Shannon faisait la cuisine pour ce soir, Jérémy et Kelly étaient dans leur chambre et Gibbs était au sous sol, travaillant sur son bateau.

**-Besoin d'aide maman ? **_Demanda Kelly. _

**-Oui, tu peux couper les carottes. **

**-Papa est en bas ? **

**-Oui. **

**-Ok.**

Gibbs ponçait son bateau quand il entendit des pas dans les escaliers.

**-Papa. **

**-Oui Jérémy. **

**-Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ? **

**-Bien sûr. **

**-Papa, ne me ment pas. Tu es inquiet pour demain ? **

**-Oui. Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir. **

**- Parle-lui seul à seul, expliquez-vous. **

**-Je ne sais pas s'il va m'écouter. **

**-Mais si. Mais il n'a pas que ça qui te préoccupe ? **

**-Tu es bien mon fils. **

**-Je sais. C'est Ducky ? **

**-Oui. Son amitié me manque. J'ai joué au con et je vois que j'ai tout perdu ; mon agent sénior et mon meilleur ami. **

**-Je suis content que tu t'en rends compte**, _Dit Ducky. _

En effet, il venait d'arriver.

**-Ducky. **

**-Je vais vous laisser, je pense que vous devez vous parler. **

**-Jethro. **

**-Non Ducky, je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. **

**-Mais tu es en train de le faire. Je sais que pour toi, pardonner est un signe de faiblesse. Mais tu viens de me le dire et j'en suis très content. **

**-Merci Ducky. **

**-Tu es le bienvenu Jethro. Prêt pour demain ? **

**-Non, pas trop. Jérémy m'a dit que je devais lui parler. **

**-Je pense que tu devrais l'écouter. **

**-Je sais mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Alors comme ça Dinozzo à un fils ? **

**-Oui, un petit garçon. Il va bientôt avoir six mois. **

**-Oh il est tout petit. Tu connais la mère ? **

**-Je l'ai connu, oui. Mais malheureusement elle est morte. **

**-Oh. **

**-Oui, elle est morte pendant l'accouchement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ses parents l'on aidait. **

**-Il a renoué avec ses parents ? **

**-Oui, il en avait besoin. **

**-Je suis content pour lui. A part pour sa femme. **

**-Désolé de vous déranger mais le repas est servi. **

**-Ok, tu restes avec nous Ducky ? **

**-Bien sûr, si Shannon veut bien. **

**-Tu es le bienvenu. **

Le lendemain

Gibbs était à son bureau.

**-Bonjour boss. **

**-Bonjour, Kate, Ziva, Tim et Abs. **

**-Bonjour Jethro. **

**-Salut Ducky. Tu vas bien depuis hier ? **

**-Oui. J'avais oublié la cuisine de Shannon. **

**-Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?** _Demanda Abby. _

**-Hier, Ducky est venu à la maison afin que l'on s'explique. Il est resté avec nous pour manger. **

**-Oh, je suis contente pour vous deux, **_dit Kate. _

**-Merci Kate. **

**-Euh, agent Gibbs ? **

**-Oui ? **

**-Un certain Dinozzo dit qu'il est attendu par vous et votre équipe. **

**-En effet, on l'attend. **

**-Oh, alors je lui dis de monter. **

**-Oui mais il connait le chemin. **

**-D'accord, je vous l'envoie. **

Tout était calme dans les bureaux et chacun attendait l'arrivée de Tony. Quand l'ascenseur sonna, tout le monde tourna la tête. Tony en sorti alors tout en poussant une poussette où l'on pouvait voir un petit garçon qui dormait.

**-Bonjour tout le monde. **

**-Salut Tony. **

**-Hey Ducky, tu vas bien ? **

**-Oui et toi ? **

**-Ça va. **

**-Tu veux qu'on commence l'enquête ou tu dois faire quelque chose ?** _Demanda Gibbs. _

**-Non, on peut commencer. Je peux confier MJ à Ducky ou tu as besoin de lui ? **

**-Non, pas pour l'instant. **

**-Ok, merci Gibbs. Ça ne te dérange pas Ducky ? **

**-Non, pas du tout. Ça me fait même très plaisir. **

**-Merci. Il n'est pas très bien en ce moment, il y a ses médicaments dans son sac. **

**-Ok, je t'appellerais en cas de problème. **

Ducky parti à l'autopsie, laissant ainsi les autres travaillé.

**-Tu peux nous dire pourquoi vous devez l'arrêter ?** _Demanda Gibbs. _

**-Nous avons retrouvé deux corps dans un parc. Au début nous n'avions aucune piste mais trois jours plus tard, nous avons retrouvé une empreinte de John ; on est donc allé chez lui. On a commencé à l'interroger quand d'un coup il s'est enfui. J'ai commencé à courir après lui mais je n'ai pas pu le rattraper alors quand je suis rentré au bureau, j'ai lancé une arrestation sur lui. Mais on ne se doutait pas qu'il avait quitté le pays. Et vous, pourquoi vous l'avez arrêté ? **

**-Nous avons aussi trouvé deux corps dans un parc. Comme vous, on n'avançait pas. Et deux jours plus tard, nous avons trouvé ses empreintes. Ziva et Kate sont ensuite parties l'arrêté. Donc depuis hier, il est dans notre salle d'interrogatoire. **

**-Ok, tu vas l'interroger quand ? **

**-On y va tout de suite, tu vas venir avec moi. **

**-Ok, si tu veux. **

**-Kate, Ziva et McGee, vous allez dans la salle d'observation. **

**-Ok boss. **

Salle d'interrogation

**-Enfin, j'en avais marre d'attendre. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. **

**-A bon, vous êtes attendu peut être ? **

**-Non. Oh, bonjour Dinozzo, je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous êtes loin de chez vous. **

**-J'aime bien voyager. **

**-Et vous avez pris votre petit fils chéri dans vos valises ?**

**-Ferme ta gueule, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mon fils. **

**-Quel dommage. **

**-Assez. On n'est pas là pour parler de la vie de Dinozzo. Et une chose de plus, approchez-vous de son fils et vous êtes mort. **

**-Oh, un autre flic qui prend votre défense, vous avez de la chance Dinozzo. **

**-Je vous signale qu'on se connait. Il a travaillé avec moi pendant plus de neuf ans. Mais malheureusement, je l'ai perdu il y a deux ans pour une histoire de merde. Ce jour-là j'ai perdu un excellent agent mais surtout un excellent ami alors si jamais vous toucher à son fils ou vous en parler encore, il n'y a pas que moi qui se chargera de vous. **

Après cette petite discussion, Gibbs sorti de la salle.

Autopsie

Ducky avait mis MJ sur son tapis pour qu'il joue un peu.

**-Gibbs ! Tu vas bien ? **

**-Oui et non. Notre suspect a parlé du fils de Tony et je n'ai pas aimé ça. **

**-Et alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? **

**-Rien. J'ai eu peur qu'il mette vraiment ses menaces à exécution alors je lui ai dit qu'il ne toucherait pas au fils de Tony et que je regrettais aussi qu'il ait dû partir par ma faute et que c'était un excellent agent et ami. J'ai eu peur de la réaction de Tony donc je suis parti. Et me voilà. **

**-Gibbs. **

**-Oui Kate. **

**-Tony a fait avouer John et on a fini nos rapports. **

**-Ok, où est Tony ? **

**-Dans le bureau du directeur. **

**-Merci. **

**-Tu sais quoi Jethro, Tony dort à la maison. Je vais donc inviter l'équipe ainsi que Shannon, Jérémy et Kelly. **

**-Ok. Merci Ducky. **

**-Merci Ducky, à ce soir. **

Bureau

**-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, Ducky nous invite tous chez lui ce soir. **

**-Ok, alors à ce soir boss, **_dit Ziva._

Maison de Ducky

Ducky préparait le dîner de ce soir pendant que Tony faisait une petite sieste avec MJ.

**-Salut Ducky.**

**-Salut Shannon. Tu vas bien ?**

**-Oui. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main.**

**-Si ça ne te dérange pas.**

**-Coucou Ducky.**

**-Salut Jérémy, Kelly.**

**-C'est calme ici, où est Tony ?** _Demanda Gibbs._

**-Dans sa chambre, il fait une petite sieste avec MJ.**

**-Jethro m'a dit que MJ était malade.**

**-La dentition. Mais pour l'instant ça va bien.**

Abby, McGee, Kate et Ziva arrivèrent à leur tour.

Chambre de Tony

**-Tony.**

**-Oui Ducky.**

**-Je ne sais pas si tu vas m'en vouloir mais j'ai invité toute l'équipe à manger.**

**-C'est chez toi ici, tu fais ce que tu veux.**

**-Ça ne te gêne pas ?**

**-Non, pas du tout. Tu as besoin de moi ?**

**-Non, ils sont tous là. **

**-Ah ok. Je vais laver vite fait MJ.**

**-Ok, tu sais où est la salle de bain.**

**-Allez MJ, dans le bain.**

MJ lui donna un petit sourire.

Salle à manger

**-Il arrive, MJ prend son bain.**

**-Ok. **

**-Mettez vous à l'aise. **

**-DUUCKY**, _hurla Tony._

**-Euh Jethro tu peux y aller, j'ai les mains un peu occupées.**

**-Ok.**

Salle de bain

**-Tony. **

**-Ah Gibbs. **

**-Ducky est occupé en cuisine. Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air pâle.**

**-Non, ça ne va pas trop. Tu peux finir le bain de MJ s'il te plait ?**

**-Bien sûr. **

Gibbs l'aida donc pour le bain mais Tony se sentait de plus en plus mal.

**-Jethro, où est Tony ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis arrivé, il était pâle et ne se sentais pas bien. Il m'a demandé de finir le bain de MJ. **

**-Ah merde. **

**-Ducky, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**-Je ne suis pas sûr. **

Gibbs avait fini le bain de MJ et parti l'habiller. Il rejoignit ensuite les autres en bas.

Salle à manger

**-Et bien Jethro, que fais-tu avec MJ ? **_Demanda Shannon. _

**-Tony ne se sentait pas bien alors il m'a demandé de l'aider avec MJ. **

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Tony ? **_Demanda Abby. _

**-Je ne sais pas, Ducky est avec lui. **

**-Il ressemble vraiment à son père ce petit**, _dit Kelly. _

Gibbs jouait donc avec MJ pendant que Ducky était avec Tony.

**-Ça m'inquiète un peu là**_, dit Abby. _

**-Pas besoin Abby. **

**-Ducky, où est Tony ? **_Demanda Jérémy. _

**-Il se repose pour l'instant. Vous savez tous que Tony est reparti vivre en Italie avec ses parents et qu'il a eu un fils mais vous devez vous demander pourquoi il vit encore avec eux. Je vais donc vous dire. Tony ne peut pas vivre seul avec MJ. Après l'accident avec Matt et Jérémy, il avait prit un sacré coup derrière la tête. Quand il est arrivé en Italie, il se plaignait de maux de tête alors ses parents ont pris un rendez-vous avec un neurologue. Ils ont découvert que Tony allait souffrir de grosses migraines pendant toute sa vie. **

**-C'est pour ça qu'il t'a appelé tout à l'heure ? **_Demanda Gibbs._

**-Oui, il a une migraine et n'avait plus la force de baigner MJ. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a demandé de l'aide. **

**-Mais comment il se soigne ? **

**-Il doit rester immobile dans son lit, dans le noir et prendre un médicament puis la migraine passe. Donc normalement, il nous rejoindra dans dix minutes. **

En attendant Tony, les filles aidèrent Ducky à mettre la table. Gibbs s'occupait toujours de MJ.

**-Tout ça c'est de ma faute**, _dit Jérémy. _

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** _lui __demanda sa sœur. _

**-Tony a été sévèrement blessé à cause de moi et il est aussi parti loin d'ici.**

**-Non Jérémy, ce n'est pas de ta faute**,_ dit Gibbs _

**-C'est vrai Jérémy, écoute ton père. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ; je devais te protéger et j'ai échoué dans ma mission. Quant à mon départ, tu n'en es pas responsable, ni l'équipe et encore moins toi Gibbs. C'est vrai que quand vous êtes venu dans ma chambre et après vous avoir entendu, ça m'avait blessé sur le coup. Mais je ne pouvais plus voir la douleur et la peur dans vos regards par ma faute ; je m'en voulais d'avoir échoué. Tu aurais pu mourir par ma faute Jérémy. Tu es quand même resté dans le coma pendant deux ans. **

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Tony. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça. Tu étais un ami pour moi et Shannon et surtout tu étais un grand-frère pour Kelly et Jérémy. Je ne t'avais même pas laissé une chance de t'expliquer et je regrette que tu sois parti. Ça me fait plaisir aujourd'hui de te revoir, même si c'est pour une très courte période. Je suis content que tu aies pu construire ta petite famille, même si la maman de MJ est partie. Et je suis également très heureux que tu es renouvelé des liens avec ton père et ta mère. J'espère qu'un jour on pourra redevenir comme avant. **

**-Je dois avouer que vous m'avez manqué pendant ses deux ans. Heureusement j'avais Ducky pour me donner des nouvelles de vous mais surtout de Jérémy. Ce que tu as dit à John dans la salle d'interrogatoire tout à l'heure m'a touché. Je ne savais pas que tu pensé tout cela de moi. J'aimerais aussi que MJ puisse connaitre ma vrai famille ; ses tata Kate, Ziva, Abby et Kelly ainsi que ses tonton Jérémy, Tim et Jimmy. Mais surtout je veux qu'il connaisse son papy Jethro et sa mamie Shannon. Je lui parle tout le temps de vous. J'ai même mis une photo de nous tous dans sa chambre. **

**-Ça me touche vraiment Tony et j'aimerais vraiment connaître MJ. Mais que signifient ces initiales en fait ?** _Demanda Shannon _

**-Michael Jethro Dinozzo. **

**-Oh merci Tony. Je ne savais pas que tu allais appeler ton fils avec mon nom. **

**-Je te dois tout Gibbs. Même si c'est vrai que j'ai renouvelé des liens avec mon père et ma mère, je t'ai toujours considéré comme une autre image paternelle. **

**-Merci Tony. Alors, excusé ? **

**-Excusé. **

Tout le monde leva son verre à l'amitié et à la famille.

**-Tu rentres quand en Italie ?** _Demanda Jérémy. _

**-Je ne rentre pas. J'ai parlé avec mes parents ainsi que le directeur et si vous êtes d'accord, je peux reprendre mon ancien poste à vos côtés. **

**-Ça me fera très plaisir que tu reviennes parmi nous**_, dit Gibbs. _

**-Merci Gibbs. **

**-Alors tu vas vivre avec Ducky ?** _Demanda Abby._

**-Oui car je pense qu'il vous a parlé de mes migraines, non ? **

Après cette petite discussion, ils se mirent à table en sachant que tout aller redevenir comme avant tous unis comme une famille.

Fin

…...

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, je me suis amusée à l'écrire, alors à vos commentaires s'il vous plait.

A la prochaine.

Bonne journée.


End file.
